


门

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 有些门不需要钥匙，但不可以被轻易打开。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 9





	门

1.  
中本悠太报道的那天，李泰容正式办理休学。他们在走廊上擦肩而过是相识之前的事，所以谁都没有认出彼此。

开学一周后他们才首次打照面。中本悠太刚结束训练，手里抱着足球就被学妹拽去参观文学社。他对这种文绉绉的活动没兴趣，又不好意思直接回绝。两人按宣传海报上印的地点找活动室，误打误撞摸到了李泰容的秘密基地。

中本悠太走到半途就觉得静悄悄的走廊怎么看都不像是高人气社团会在的地方，更何况面前这扇紧闭的门仿佛是道谢客的屏障。他敲了敲，听不到回应，便轻轻推开一道缝。

厚重的窗帘将房间裹得一片漆黑，学妹躲在中本悠太背后朝里张望，她眼尖，发现地上躺着一个人，吓得往后倒退几步。中本悠太干脆直接点亮手机屏幕向里踩，地上那人被光线激得动弹了两下。

活着呢，不是鬼。中本悠太想回头安抚学妹，姑娘早就消失得无影无踪。

李泰容坐起身一脸莫名地揉眼睛，和蹲在门口的中本悠太面面相觑。

“文学社又印错教室了？”他操着习以为常的口吻歪头打量不速之客。

“不好意思。”中本悠太挠挠头发。 

李泰容撇撇嘴表示不介意。他无视悠太站直身体伸懒腰，走去另一侧掀开窗帘。中本悠太让猛然涌入室内的阳光刺得眯起眼，适应光线之后被正前方自己的脸惊得坐回原位。他这才看清铺满一整面墙的镜子和窗台边的把杆。这是一间舞室。李泰容穿着一身黑，逆光的挺拔姿态像一棵树的剪影。他没有要和中本悠太攀谈的意思，我行我素地踱着步子走出去，还顺手带上门，留悠太和镜子中的人面面相觑。

大半个月后两人又在聚会上碰面。不知什么人神通广大拉李泰容入席，按着他肩膀把他安排在和中本悠太隔着一个座位的距离。席间中本悠太在洗手间漱口，外头的空气太浊，他把鼻子凑近墙上的排气窗时，门突然被人推开。李泰容跌跌撞撞地扑到洗手池前，倚着台子慌乱地在口袋里摸索什么。他的手颤抖得太厉害，小瓶跌落在地滚向中本悠太脚边。悠太弯腰拾起它的空当，李泰容已经像只被倒空的口袋半跪在地面。他刚才拧开了水龙头，哗啦啦的水声后潜着交替过速的呼吸。

“你还好吗？”中本悠太关切地问道。他不大敢随手扶李泰容。

李泰容抬起头，对着中本悠太的脸调整眼睛的焦距，随后摇摇头推开他伸过来的手，自己撑着膝盖起身，关水，离开。

排风扇缓缓地在地面切割光影，中本悠太立在原地不动。

李泰容身上的气味是从其他人那里染来的，他滴酒未沾，根本没有醉。

2.  
中本悠太知道李泰容已经休学的那天，他逃课找地方复习。考试期学校到处人满为患，他又摸到了旧校舍。新楼建成之后旧校舍是闲置的半荒废状态，但第一次踏进这里时他和学妹谁都没有察觉到异状。校工的打理并不尽心，楼道里却充盈着新鲜的活力气息，仿佛上一拨学生刚刚离去，下一群不久就将从这里经过。

他进入之前敲了敲门，他总是无端地觉得房间里有人。推门之后，李泰容并不在。镜子前也没有他的水杯。

这是李泰容的喜好，他习惯在漆黑的房间里跳舞，跳得精疲力竭之后仰躺在地板上休息，起来再继续跳，如此往复。朋友给中本悠太展示李泰容从前在校际演出和其他比赛中的录像，不太正式的场合他上台也不化妆，脸色苍白得像只饥饿的吸血鬼。他的舞跳得出色，与其说和音乐配合得好，更像用肢体从节拍中复刻原生的律动，加之自己的理解演绎出来，浑然天成。灯光一暗，尖叫的余音还热烈地绕梁回旋，他的表情就立刻褪成中本悠太熟悉的漠然样。

“看什么呢。”屏幕中的本尊悄无声息地伏在他身后，他的动静轻得像只猫，悠太丝毫没发觉他什么时候进的门。

“你不上课？”中本悠太故意答非所问。

“我不上学了。”李泰容用谈论天气的口吻应道。他不像在蓄意谋杀聊天的节奏，但他的话常令中本悠太不知道如何往下接，这次也一样。

“身体不好？”他总算找了个切入点。

“算是。”

“那你还特地跑来学校？”

“不可以？”

“可以可以。”中本悠太懒得和他胡搅蛮缠，朝他扔出上回捡到的失物，“喏。”

李泰容接到手心发觉是药瓶时，眉间一瞬罩上一层霾。“丢掉不就好了。”

“万一是救命的怎么办，”中本悠太倒不依不饶起来，好奇心杀猫，他是不信邪的那类人，还认出那药不是用来治寻常小病小痛的。

“你的手怎么了？”他考虑了很久要不要问这个问题，这个季节穿长袖衣服不奇怪，偏偏李泰容的袖子下藏着些叫人在意的秘密。中本悠太有药瓶做引子，想来李泰容当时推开他，些许不悦的眼神也表明，他知道自己暴露在衣料外的皮肤绘出了什么引人遐想的画面。

李泰容叹口气。“你很想知道？”

“不说就算了。”中本悠太当然愿意尊重他保留个人隐私的权利。对方也没犹豫多久，大方地将袖子慢慢向上捋开，伸到他面前。

中本悠太倒抽一口冷气。

相较面目全非的现状，那一小截手臂光滑白皙的模样更合情合理，因此显得极具冲击。长短深浅不一的刻痕错落有致地遍布任何能够落脚的空地，其中某些通过泛白的颜色诉说年代感，另一些则保留着鲜活的绛紫，好像刀锋一声令下就能破开表层，给血液制造夺路而逃的机会。

“怎么弄的啊……”中本悠太的口气立刻软下来，李泰容盯着他突然变得小心翼翼的表情有些乐不可支。

“我自己咯。”他嘴唇的弧线在故作潇洒的淡然和万念俱灰的悲哀之间摇摆。

3.  
中本悠太第一次和李泰容出去吃饭的那天，刚出地铁站就下起暴雨。两个人撑着一把伞躲着遍地的水坑，中本悠太还得随时防备李泰容玩心大起故意往他裤脚上踩水花。因天气状况不佳店里的人寥寥无几，温度依旧温暖得令人昏昏欲睡。李泰容拿筷子拨碗里的食物，他胃口一向不好，后来索性托着脸观察中本悠太狼吞虎咽。后者被他聚精会神的眼睛盯得浑身不自在，见雨停了便打发他出去买瓶水。

自动贩卖机就在门口，李泰容走了有半小时。中本悠太不见人回来的影子，担忧的情绪逐渐涨过安全线。他知道这个病有周期可循，李泰容除了要按时吃药，平时的表现也与普通人无异，因此他常常忘记留意不让人从自己面前溜掉。中本悠太结完账拎起两人的外套顺着来时的方向慢慢向前走，在第一个拐角撞见了他的大龄儿童。李泰容蹲着在逗一只猫，猫是爱干净的动物，没有主人看管也能把自己照顾的很好，此刻正舔着自己的前爪。他手中变魔术似的撕着一块鱼糕，另一手抚着猫的下巴，一脸享受，照这情形不知谁取悦谁。直到恋恋不舍地目送猫离开之后他才注意到中本悠太，拍干净手上的碎屑朝他扔那瓶被托付给自己的水。

“你不要乱跑。”中本悠太继续一副忧心忡忡的模样，李泰容的脸上漏出不悦。病人的神经通常都是根一碰就触电的高压线，何况他这个类型，内心很厌倦旁人处处留神的模样。

“我又不是小孩子，累不累。”见李泰容要走，中本悠太便去抓他的手，两个人维持着你牵我我遛你的诡异平衡过了两条马路，天又开始下雨。伞只有一把，还得一团和气地共用。其实这样的小口角太稀松平常，只是谁都倔强地陷在胶着状态不动弹，这局面就得无限地延续。

一周后中本悠太接到电话的那天，首尔遭到寒流侵袭。他的声音带着浓重鼻音，中本悠太问起是不是感冒了。

“我表弟明天回来，你去机场接他吧。”李泰容用的不是商量的口气，因为中本悠太基本不会拒绝他的各种请求。

“你病了吗？”中本悠太回道，“不能出门？”

“没有。”李泰容一顿，“不要问这么多，去吧。”

“那为什么你自己不去？”中本悠太也不听他摆布，事情他都做了，问题也要问。

“……”沉默从另一头飘过来，晃悠悠地挠着悠太的耳蜗。谁都没有挂电话，半晌，李泰容总算出声。

“我不想见他。”

“我谁都不想见。”

接着他利落地掐断通话。

第二天中本悠太乖乖去机场接人。李泰容的表弟和他一样在人群中显得很醒目，他染着金黄的头发，见到中本悠太时神情也没起多壮阔的波澜，只是礼貌地笑了笑。

“你好，”他夸张地和中本悠太握手，“其实不用特地来接我也OK的。”

两人打车到市中心，因为都闲得无事可做便结伴去喝茶。李马克不常在年底回来，首尔的冬天对于他来说很新鲜。他还是高中生，举手投足间已经有了成年人的做派，芭菲上桌时才露出一点童真的快乐表情。

“泰容哥给你添了不少麻烦吧。”他在埋头消灭甜食的同时没忘记礼节性地关心一下悠太。

“没有，”中本悠太心里嘀咕着，有也不可能在小辈面前摊开来数落，“他挺好的。”

“是吗。”马克拿勺子戳着被他拨到一旁的樱桃，随即像是想到什么可笑的事，对着空气咧嘴，“不过大家都这么说。”

“大家？”

“泰容哥的病好点了吗？”马克不理会他的话自顾自发问，又绕回来解释，“每次我回来他都指派别人接我，明明最后聚餐都会见面。”

“你是说他的……”中本悠太不习惯用复杂的专业词汇，用食指割开手腕的动作示意。马克点点头。

“就那样。”

“啊……”马克将勺子往冰淇淋中央一插，猛地调转话锋，“你喜欢泰容哥，是不是？”

中本悠太的反应再慢半拍，一句“你怎么知道”已经脱口而出。马克的聪明和李泰容不同，他看似大大咧咧，先让你觉得他人畜无害，再冷不丁攻击致命部位。

“为什么这么说？”他端起杯子故作稳重。

“感觉而已。”李马克耸耸肩，这时他倒很有点海归的模样。

“李泰容他没有试过去你们那儿治吗？”中本悠太也是聪明人，先把称呼往正式方向喊，可惜话题怎么也躲不开他们唯一的交集。

“高中那会儿去过，他一下飞机就病了，只能等退烧之后给他买回程票，”李马克苦笑，“水土不服未免太灵验。”

中本悠太其实想打听这个病的来由，但他不觉得对方会和盘托出。家族八卦扒得太深入，李马克再开放也有所忌惮。

“有些事我告诉你不合适。”他们在街头分别的时候马克是这样说的，人小鬼大这个词好像刻在他额头上。他望着悠太的眼睛笑得很真挚，“总会知道的。”

结果中本悠太跟李泰容汇报情况时有那么三天打不通他电话，终于等到的联络来自他的姐姐，告诉他，很抱歉，泰容进医院了，明天开始才能会面，我把地址给你。

中本悠太不知道探望他带什么好，两手空空地到医院，在门口的花店随便挑了一束。他进门前明明看见李泰容睁着眼睛望着窗外发呆，听见有人进来的声音他却迅速合眼假装睡觉。

“别装了，我都看见了。”中本悠太很无奈，想去安抚他的手不知道该往哪里摆。李泰容一手遮住眼睛朝向他，道：“你看见什么了？”他的左右手腕都缠着纱布，动作起来却很灵活。中本悠太来之前去主治医生那里转了一圈，得知手上的都是皮外伤，他入院的真正原因是超剂量服药。

中本悠太在一旁坐下，他上个月刚刚看望过足球队把腿踢残的队员，大家还能开他玩笑说你怎么把自己整得这么凄惨，还好这个赛季结束就要隐退，但这些活跃气氛的话在李泰容这段情节中完全不适用。

“你放假之后还在跳舞吗？”他在脑海中搜刮半天终于勉强想到一点积极的内容，却突然回忆起李泰容大学生涯的最后一场演出。那天下着雨，他跳到一半扭了脚腕，坚持到结束被人背着下的台。大概没有比这个更晦气的收场了。

“跳。”李泰容的表情却突然明朗起来，翻身的动作还差点扯到手上的输液管。他的记忆中，跳舞这个词是为数不多的光明面代表，因此家里相当支持他去价格不菲的舞蹈教室刷出勤。自作主张地给自己办休学也没有引起太大的反响，毕竟大家都觉得他多活一天就是万幸。

“那赶紧出院继续跳。”中本悠太顺着话杆子向上爬，他和李泰容处了些日子，慢慢摸索出对话之道，比如不必深究一些不通顺的逻辑，比如杜绝能引起剧烈情绪波动的信息。李泰容在人前总是一张扑克脸，幕后心里有数不清的小九九。中本悠太没有目睹过他真正失控起来是什么样子，这是一种幸运。

但悠太认识某种临界状态。他们一起逛过一次美术展，有人给李泰容两张票，他一边高喊着自己没有半个美术细胞一边扯着中本悠太去看。后者不懂莫奈梵高印象派，只觉得画面和色彩赏心悦目，李泰容倒品味得很入神似的到处走，那天下午看展的人不多，中本悠太也就随他跑。所有画作的右下角都标着作者、作品名称和简单注解，他们最后在展览的末尾碰头。中本悠太朝同伴挥手，见李泰容丝毫不为所动，便也追着他的目光打量面前的画作。蓝衣服半谢顶的垂暮老人坐在椅子上捂着脸，作者没有绘出他的神情，但画面上布满一目了然的痛苦情绪，他掩面的手纠结地扭曲着。

“悲伤将永恒。”李泰容像吟诵某段神谕般喃喃道，“悲伤将永恒。”那是中本悠太第一次见到李泰容露出这种复杂的表情，他脸上看似像潭平静死水，水底却有庞大的黑色异形蠢蠢欲动。乍一看无大碍，鼻子眉毛眼睛嘴巴统统像不合理的假面般拧起。

“走吧。”中本悠太搭上李泰容的肩，但后者站在原地不动。

4.  
中本悠太第一次留李泰容过夜因为种种机缘巧合。看碟片忘记时间错过末班车，李泰容便给家里人挂电话。他清楚自己并不让人省心，好在家人也放心把他留在中本悠太身边。报完平安李泰容安心地靠回原位，不料切到一个恐怖镜头他就拼命往中本悠太身边缩。

“什么呀，你胆子这么小还要看这个。”选片自由都被剥夺的中本悠太老大不乐意地在剧情进行到高潮的节点按了暂停，李泰容从他手臂后露出眼睛，见到一排白森森的牙又短促地惊叫一声躲回他身后。

“你想看哪部？”悠太俯身去抓沙发旁垒的碟片盒，却冷不丁被李泰容勾住脖子。他觉察到李泰容还在发颤，疑心他发高热，便揽过他贴额头试温度，见到李泰容计谋得逞的笑，中本悠太恼得用手指弹他脑门。“别开这种玩笑。”他卸掉自己的怀抱，但任由对方默不作声地将头靠在他肩上。

中本悠太好心把床让给客人睡，李泰容不安分地大半夜爬起来挤沙发。他说，我冷。那时是三月，天气乍暖还寒，公寓不接暖气，算得一个有效理由。中本悠太过了大半年还是不太敢碰李泰容，但他不敢不代表对方也不敢。事实上李泰容早就挑明过，你想做什么都可以，但当时中本悠太摇摇头，嘴唇停在他眼角的伤疤上不说话。更过分的事情李泰容都在自己身上实践过了，他当然可以不在乎别人怎么做，但中本悠太不行。他不知道拿李泰容怎么办。那是个玻璃制的艺术品，不捧住就会掉下去摔碎，但握太紧又会在手心散作一摊沙。

“我不会讨厌你的，你逼我我也不会。”他漆黑的眼睛绽着猫眼一样的光采。

可是我怕我讨厌自己。这是中本悠太的真实想法，但他不能说出来，至少不是现在。进入彼此就能忘掉自我的话他确实也想这样做，但梦醒之后终究要回到现实这件事更加残酷。越是冷就要抱得越紧这样的想法太天真了。

李泰容见他不说话，扁扁嘴翻过身。他一个晚上受的委屈够多了。中本悠太看这模样，反而扭头去哄他。他清楚这也是李泰容的惯用伎俩，但他招架不住。他的感情不是爱或者更遥不可及的东西，而是一种印在骨子里的本能，看见一个人孤零零地站在悬崖旁边，大部分人的第一反应都是上前拽住他阻止他往下跳。

中本悠太和李泰容之间算不得争吵的争执发生在李泰容下一步的治疗计划确定之后。刚刚开春，因为近半年情况相对稳定，医生还是赞成给他换新环境，何况他和加拿大的亲属关系算得上和谐。母亲的改嫁给李泰容带来一夜之间拔高好几个层级的优渥家境，但无论脱胎换骨多少次，血亲用双手雕刻下的累累伤痕都陪伴着他。用圆规戳破手臂是他的第一次尝试，心像只临近爆裂的气球，终于因为针头的轻轻一点寻到突破口。

病是枷锁，也是保护膜。一切都是为李泰容安排的，他没有任何取舍的权利。

中本悠太则因为毕业的琐碎忙得焦头烂额。他来这里原本就是交换身份，时钟一开始就向着归零的方向倒计时。他是不被允许和李泰容一样停滞不前的。当时他在李泰容房间替他清点要打包带走的家当，捡掉在地上的笔时发现了床底下的黑色笔记本。

本子的封皮上印着“diary”，典型的日记本设计，中本悠太当然无心偷窥他人隐私，他帮完忙还要给自己收拾回日本的行李，若不是李泰容要求他今天根本不会来。他思考着是否应该当作没看见，但它表面一尘不染，按李泰容的脾气也不像是偶然遗落在那里的，便伸手拾起。没料到寒光一闪，一截短而锋利的刀片从里头掉了出来，划破左手食指。

中本悠太的震惊大过怀疑，更没注意到李泰容什么时候进了房间劈手夺过黑色本子。他很想知道这件凶器是怎么瞒天过海被藏匿在李泰容布满眼线的生活环境中的，但使李泰容歇斯底里的重点显然不是他所预料的那样。

“你看到了对不对？”他神经质地诘问道，“你看到了吧。”

“我没有。”中本悠太举起双手，他的手指还在渗血，这样的小伤和他在足球场上受的相比根本不值一提，但细密的痛绵延不绝地拉扯着他的理智，他在那一刹那忘掉了李泰容的脆弱。

“真的没有。”盘问没有停止，中本悠太觉得很累，他甚至不知道李泰容的问题在表达什么。他从来没想过伤害对方，此时也只想立刻逃离这里。

“整得差不多了，那我回去了。”中本悠太没有忘记他拿着放大镜感知情绪这一点，尽量息事宁人。

“你走啊，”李泰容听见他的话，也收起刻薄转为柔和，但他的不安并未消失，“你走了我就去死。”他说着很多蹩脚电视剧中为爱痴狂的台词，口气中的郑重其事却戳得中本悠太发怵。他从前不觉得李泰容是这样恶毒的人，满口嚷着放他走，心中却笃定他插翅难逃。

“你不要太过分，别随便把这种话挂在嘴边。”中本悠太压抑着想摔门的冲动退出去，将李泰容留给一帮搬家工人。他不喜欢别人碰自己的东西，因此房间里只剩他孤身一人。

第二天中本悠太没料到李泰容还会在机场现身。他到得比自己更早，眼眶红得像是一夜未眠。李泰容很遵守他们之间的约定，但还没从闹别扭的心境中调整过来。中本悠太觉得好笑，别人在机场都依依不舍得像要说完一辈子的话，他们面对面站着，连对视都嫌膈应。

“几点？”中本悠太听见他的声音在嘈杂的背景中细声细气地飘过来，心瞬间从冰软作水。其实他再不走就来不及过安检了，但他从一团乱麻的心思中理不出重点，什么都说不出。

“马上，”他盯着李泰容疲惫的眼睛叮嘱道，“你要听话。”思忖之后中本悠太觉得没什么可补充了，他这次回去是急事，只走两三天，李泰容出发是下个月，时间还充足。

李泰容没什么动作，也不像往常一样点头回应。他愣了几秒钟，忽然伸开手臂，大意是要求拥抱一下。中本悠太应允，怎料通常只持续数秒的举动被李泰容强行延长到半分钟。

“你不要走。”他们的个子差不多高，说这话时李泰容的脸靠在他肩膀上，中本悠太看不见他的表情。悠太觉得怪异，他只是暂时回去一趟，没必要搞得像生离死别。

“我很快就回来的。”最终他将李泰容的手从他腰上挪下来，再不走他就真的要误机了。走出几步后中本悠太还回头望了一眼，李泰容神情木然地杵在原地，两人视线接触时中本悠太只来得及向他挥挥手。他没有等待回应的时间。

处理事情花的时间精力都远超预期，中本悠太没有功夫联系李泰容，他猜对方也和自己一样繁忙。回首尔的航班起飞时他才记起可以发条讯息，但想到落地之后就能见面也就不再挂心。中本悠太在冷气充足的机舱中拿毯子蒙住头，他的喉咙火烧火燎地痛，睡过去之后意识在寒潮和暖流的夹击中浮沉。他觉得自己病了，连盯着行李传送带都感到头晕，便坐在一旁闭目养神。忽然想到报平安，中本悠太打开手机，通讯软件却弹出新消息的提示。

联络来自李泰容的姐姐，他感到天旋地转。上一条消息发自两小时前，她也许不知道他人不在学校，字里行间透出他爱莫能助的焦急。第二条最新通知只有一个时间，十点二十三分。屏幕顶端就有时钟显示，中本悠太却下意识地抬头看大厅的电子显示屏。是十分钟前。

李泰容不知从房间哪个角落把日记本中掉下来的刀片捡回去，两小时前还在急救室。中本悠太后来听说他至少划了自己七刀，他想象着那截本就触目惊心的手臂皮开肉绽的模样，冲到机场洗手间去吐。他的意识已经很模糊，飞机上空姐给他的药似乎开始起效，他祈祷着这是病中一场大梦，将额头贴在冰冷的洗手台上。

5.  
中本悠太上完香出来时，李马克正在外头等他。他的神色很稳重，他们家的人好像都对这种状况早有预料似的，和白花黑衣相称的哀戚缺是不缺，只是不算浓烈。马克将一个黑皮本子交给他。

“泰容哥给你的。”听他的语气，李泰容是去外地旅游了，东西只是托他转交，本人不久就会回来碰面。中本悠太向他和李泰容的姐姐鞠躬，之后他和这个家也没什么瓜葛了。

他思考了很久要不要打开它，下定决心翻开之后发现李泰容是个彻头彻尾的骗子。那个黑色的日记本里其实什么都没写，只有扉页上他不算好看的字迹留下的一句话，悲伤将永恒。中本悠太耐着性子将空白的纸一页一页掀开，在倒数第二页上找到一张便签纸。

我病了。我好难过。

上面只有简简单单的两行字。中本悠太将纸片翻过来，背面空空如也。

他听李泰容描述过那种感觉，陷在沼泽中挣扎没用，会堕落得更快，但保持冷静也难，何况岸边没有手能拉他上岸。参观画展那天中本悠太拉着他从梵高那幅《在永生之门》面前离开时应当告诉他，悲伤是永生的，但那不是他个人的痛苦。但又觉得说这个也没用。李泰容很冷静，下手之前还记得把能分派的东西都一一布置好，也许从他休学的那一刻起，他就主动给自己选择了结局。李泰容任性，但中本悠太从没见他抱怨什么，也甚少见他示弱。大家都去呵护他，反而引得他不快，对自己的无能为力倍感沮丧。

那是属于李泰容的自由，连中本悠太都没有权利剥夺。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的当时到底都在想些什么


End file.
